Just Plain Weird: Advent of the Lost
by Aurum-Animi
Summary: Continuation of Just Plain Weird, John thought he had lost Tiffany, but she may not be the person he had learned to love. Not completely. When Tiffany had fallen into the hands of the Forerunners, and they discovered a ghost in her head. With the ghost out, both have to relearn how to coincide one with the other. To John's misfortune, he has to decide who is most dear to his heart.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is part 2 of Just Plain Weird. If you have not read the first one, go back and read it. Else wise, not everything will make sense. Unless you genuinely don't care… read on. To all who have read it, welcome back, glad you could make it – Aurum Animi

Chapter 1

Kelly, Linda, and Fred sat in worried silence in the Pelican with John. He hadn't said a word except to the pilot they were to get back to _Infinity_ as fast as the bird was able. But the moment they touched down John was out and exiting the hanger. His team lead out of the Pelican slowly. Tiffany's brother was a top looking for her and looked at them with confusion. Kelly dropped her head and sprinted after John. The others followed once Linda shook her head to Tif's brother.

John burst into the crowded war room and shot the hovering Monitor. All the officers ducked in a shout but John didn't let up or give the Monitor a chance to return fire or take cover. Once the clip ended he was close enough to grab it and pin it to the ground.

"Chief?" Lasky yelled, "What the hell?"

But John ignored him, "You tell me EVERYTHING!" Vestige sputtered and cried out in surprise as John slammed him over and over into the floor, "I'M! DONE! PLAYING! _GAMES!"_

The war room was dead silent, not many people had ever heard him speak, but not even his siblings had ever heard him roar. The Spartan fours who were supposed to guard the war room stood down as Fred beckoned them out of the way.

"You should know good fucking well I don't like your kind; do you see who's missing from my team? Do you see?"

"T-t-the third, young female." Vestige sputtered, "I warned you! We would defend that facility!" he cried.

"Not a good answer." John pulled at the back of the Monitor and his case groaned horribly and ripped off in a shriek as if in pain, "Monitors have self-preservation codes, this looks awfully important." He snarled, grabbing a fistful of wires.

" _Wait!_ " Vestige wailed, his green eye flashing red in his distress, "I'll tell you what you need!"

000

The Master Chief paced back and forth like a caged animal, making everyone on deck nervous. Lasky was trying to keep his composure as he prepared the _Infinty_ for departure. John had snapped at Flight Lieutenant when he was moving slower to the Master Chief's liking.

" _Master Chief Petty Officer One-One-Seven!"_ Lasky barked, "I understand your loss and I'm sorry she's dead, but your current attitude is not helping readiness. Get yourself together and be civil. If you cannot comply, get off the bridge!"

"She's not dead 'til I see a body." He growled, looming over him. Regardless of his statement, he stormed out of the bridge.

Rage burned through the Master Chief's body, so much so, his eyes hurt as did his chest, the fire consuming him felt as if it would burn out his very heart. He was feeling more than he knew what to do with. Everything burned. He fell to his knees when he had approached the Observation deck. He tore off his helm and gauntlets and just looked at the stars. All of them seemed so bleak. So dead in the dark void of nothingness. He wiped his wet face and he nearly snorted. The Master Chief crying. It was nearly comical, if everything in his life hadn't been torn from him by one form or another. It had been a miracle his team had survived. He had believed he was the last. But the rest, the rest were all day or forever missing. His own family had been taken from him; Reach had been glassed and Cortana…

" _be human"_ she had said to him. If this anguish is what it meant to be human, he didn't want it. He wanted it gone, but he wanted her back. He couldn't have both and that truth was frustrating. He wanted to love her without the all the pain. Even when they would retrieve her body, it wouldn't truly bring her back. Tiffany was gone. He watched her vitals drop until they ceased and disappeared completely. Why did all of this had to happen to him?

"Son?"

 _Fuck me_ John thought as he turned around to look at Chief Warrant Officer Reynolds.

"I suppose it would be too much to hope that the rumors are false." Her father said delicately, assessing the Master Chief's own current mood, trying to keep his own shattering composure.

"You will find no hope here." He said bitterly, turning back around. He heard him take a few steps closer to him until he was directly behind John.

He gingerly laid a hand on John's head. "I would have been proud to call you mine."

John cursed again in his head, wondering if this is what it might have been like to be loved by a true father. It was another reminder of something he could have had, but lost. Lucky, he was called. None of this felt like good luck. What was the point in being alive, being human, if you didn't have anyone to share it with?

000

Forty-eight hours had passed since they had arrived back to the _Infinity_ , Fifty-two since the incident, when the Pelicans were lifting off with a company of Spartans to investigate the Cartographer that doubled as a containment facility. For what, they were going to find out, one way or another.

Atoning Vestige floated as far from the Master Chief as he possibly could without actually being outside the ship. After what John had done to Vestige, he was truly terrified of the human. But John paid him no mind. Not until they had landed on the beach of the Cartographer facility.

Blue team along with Kurt and a squad of Spartan III's, readied their weapons and jumped out of the back of the Pelican, landing with a muffled thud on the sand. Once they were out of the way, the pilot dropped the Scorpion he was carrying. Four other Pelican's dropped Scorpions, many more released Warthogs and nearly all had a Mongoose driven and jumped out of the bellies of the birds.

Kurt motioned for one of his Spartans to drive the tank, a quiet girl named Lucy, her companion Tom took the turret. Kurt motioned for the rest to hop aboard. He followed suit and jumped on in the front, where Lucy could still see him and take silent direction if need be. Engines all around roared to life as the fleet of Spartans made their way towards the Forerunner building. All Pelicans were on standby.

The Arbiter had been invited along, and made his way to John as the Lich deployed a Spectre, "What do you believe we will find behind these walls, Demon?"

"A Spartan."

"Do you believe this to be wise, if there truly is a Forerunner alive inside?"

"I can't find it in me to care, Arbiter." Despite his statement, John looked up to see if the _Infinity_ had come in over orbit of the facility. If there was a problem Forerunner, they would handle it. "Besides, blowing up Halo rings is at the top of my repertoire."

Spartans around him chuckled, and the Arbiter looked at each one of them. He did not voice his worries about the Demon to him. John had changed a great deal over the last few years, even more so recently. Thel did not want this new found change to disappear into something worse than what he was before. He had merely been ignorant on how to be part of his species. To act as his species should. But he had learned, and it was worse to purposefully become ice, to intentionally block away all souls. For it wasn't truly living. Not in the Arbiter's eyes.

The Arbiter motioned for his soldiers to stay in formation with the humans and made his way on foot with John and his team.

When they had reached the entrance, John opened his com, "Start knocking."

The cannons all seemed to move as one towards the door, but they started opening before any one let out a round.

A lithe female stood at the center and waited for the door to open all the way before she seemed to glide forward. John raised his battle rifle and made his way towards her and stopped when she stopped at a respectable distance.

She gave a small smile, "You are in no danger here, John. The Didact has been expecting you." She said gently, and carefully. It was obvious her mouth was not adept to speaking their language. John was also sure they sent the most demure and gentle forerunner to greet them. For she barely stood a foot taller than him, and her eyes were a soft pink, as was her hair, that was done up in intricate twists and turns and held in place by beautiful silver hair ornaments. The gown she wore was silver and white and billowed around her in the slight breeze. Only adding to her willowy appearance.

"My name is Essence-of-Future-Life and I am a Lifeworker. I have been attending to your human compatriot and her _geas_. The Didact named her Celestial-Glow-of-New-Light and her _geas_ Ambience-of-Knowledge, until we could learn their parent given names." She looked around to all the vehicular weapons and armed humans, "I do ask that you leave your transportation outside, though. Come."

With that, she turned and walked away back inside and stopped when she realized no one was following, "Unless you would rather leave them to us? Didact believes Celestial is an excellent warrior and would do well in the Warrior-Servant caste."

"The Didact is dead," John said, "I killed him myself, how can he possibly be alive?"

"You met the Lifeshaper's husband, I presume. A hideous creature to say the least, with a wretched heart. This galaxy is better for his absence. The Iso-Didact, is the new Didact." She turned and started walking again, this time Blue team followed, "New, being a relative term, seeing as he has been our Didact for over a hundred millennia." The dark hallways she led them down started to glow as she walked through, lighting our way.

"You must know, John, Didact is excited to meet you. The Librarian promised a Reclaimer of great prowess. And it seems you have been busy. It's a pleasant surprise to see the Sangheili and Humans getting along at long last. Although it was always the San'Shyuum everyone had to look out for, pretty race, but very self-serving." John and Thel met each other's glances and looked away, Thel shaking his long head.

They had been walking for several minutes when she motioned for them to stop and walked through a door and started speaking in her own dialect, a deep male voice responded. When he had finished speaking she waved them through. All the Spartans looked to John and he cautiously approached the door way. The light in the room emanated from two tanks, where two personages floated, but the light was too bright to make out any details, in between stood a large, dark figure. Presumably, the Didact. The room felt cavernous but it was too dark to tell, even to John's eyes. She waved her arm to a table, "You can place your weapons there."

Without seeing if he would oblige, she walked over to the tanks and murmured to the Didact.

"Are you really going to relinquish your rifle?" Fred whispered, incredulous.

"I think if they meant us harm, they would have done so already." Against his better judgement and all his training, he set his rifle down. With a deep breath, he removed his helmet, and set it beside his rifle. He wanted to see her with his own eyes.

Kurt and his Spartans stayed by the door, Blue team lingered by the table, debating whether they really wanted to follow their Chief.

Master Chief walked over to the glowing tanks, and to the Forerunners. The Didact turned to observe him as he approached. The Chief made his own observations. The Didact was pale and flat faced like Essence, but twice as big. Not quite as big as the Ur-Didact he had met, and nowhere near grotesque as the Ur-Didact had been. Iso-Didact was just as fair Essence, and his eyes matched his hair. Pale blue. And to his surprise, unarmed. He wore plain garments that did nothing to hide his muscular figure, it was no mystery, the Didact was a warrior of the highest echelon, to his stance and demeanor. He commanded respect and loyalty.

The silent Forerunner held a hand towards the tanks and John stepped in to look. Tiffany floated in a blue liquid, her body naked, bruised, and wounded. Recent surgery marked her skin, making it red and angry. But her silver white hair a mane around her.

John crossed over to the other tank and felt his stomach plummet like an orbital drop pod. Dark hair, button nose and a voluptuous figure. John would bet his armor her eyes were blue.

"By the gods." Arbiter whispered.

"Well, shit." Kelly said a loud, "Spartans never die, and neither do their A.I.'s"

"Cortana."

Xxx

Cortana was Tiffany's _geas_. How do you like them apples? Hmmm?

LOL REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Left, right, left, uuuuuuh-leeehhft, riiiiight. LEFT, RIGHT!_

 _Tiffany marched to the cadence of her Senior Drill Instructor, her rifle resting against her left shoulder, she was in the second column, nearer the front. Her mind was empty of everything, except the music of the cadence. Tiffany had finished her crucible with the rest of her platoon, had earned her EGA. She was a Marine now. She was no longer Recruit Reynolds, but Private First Class Reynolds. And she made it all the way to the end. She only wished her best friend, Britney, was marching with her. She was sent to the med clinic at the end of the crucible when she was limping to dramatically. Turned out she had multiple fractures in her hips. The doctor guessed she had been in pain for a while before she even embarked on the crucible, but she didn't care. She earned her EGA and she would go to her MOS school once she was healed. She wouldn't be able to march in the ceremony, but she was present, sitting in the stands with the rest of the proud parents._

 _Her Senior Drill Instructor brought them to a halt, left face, opened up their ranks and stopped with them at parade rest._

 _The platoons ahead and behind had done the same. There were twelve graduating today. The smallest platoon had seventy-six the largest, being hers, had ninety-four. A buzz filled her ears as the Lieutenant General of the Recruit Depot spoke about the newest marines, hope and some other nonsense about heroes and saving the galaxy from aliens… She just wanted her ribbon._

 _Thankfully the buzzing stopped and the Drill Instructors started going through and pinning National Defense Service Medals. It was customary, if they were able, for military family members to present the ribbon, but all of her family were stationed on prestigious ships. But to her pleasant surprise, her brother, Chris showed up decked out handsomely in his dress blues._

" _PFC Reynolds."_

" _Aye, Master Gunnery Sergeant?"_

 _Her brother gave a slow smile, "Good job."_

 _000_

" _This is Solstice Four, approaching the boogies, you read me Winter's Solstice?_

" _We read you, Solstice Four, you are clear to engage."_

" _Target locked, engaging." She pulled the trigger, unleashing her missiles upon her covenant enemy. The seraph went up in a silent blue explosion, "Confirmed kill."_

" _Reynolds, you have one on your six!" Her team leader warned, "I'm on my way."_

" _Taking evasive maneuvers!" Tif rolled port side, turned and flipped her Broadsword with enough force that her ship should have sheered in half._

"What the hell did she just do?"

"The better question is 'how the hell?'"

 _The surprised covenant pilot swerved, when she was suddenly facing him, letting lose a missile, hitting him square in the nose of the Space Banshee._

" _I guess you don't need help." Solstice Leader responded, witnessing the next confirmed kill._

" _Nope but you do, dive!" Once he was out of the way, her MLA cannon engaged. She looked up when bits of particulates pinged on her hull, "Confirmed kill."_

" _Training exercise complete." Came an automated female voice, through her cockpit speakers._

 _Moans and curses filled her ears from the rest of Solstice team. They wanted to keep going._

 _Tif unbuckled her harness and stepped out of her pilot chair as the hatch hissed and opened. She grabbed the lip of the opening on either side and pulled herself up and out and landed with a thud on the metal floor beneath her flight simulator pod. Her Team Leader walked over to her._

" _Why you always gotta make us look bad, hmmm?" He teased, bumping her shoulder, she gave Sergeant Matthews a small smile._

" _Please, I make us look good."_

 _He shook his head, "Well, whether you need it or not. I got your six."_

" _Lance Corporal Reynolds!"_

" _Aye, First Sergeant?"_

 _000_

" _Y'all ready?" Staff Sergeant Matthews asked Solstice team. A chorus of yes sirs replied, "Reynolds, you're my wingman. Y'all know your wingman's. Gutierrez, watch Skid's six. No bullshitting. Do you understand me?"_

" _Yes, Sir." He droned._

 _The Staff Sergeant got into the young man's face, "I'm not fucking around, you nearly got Reynolds killed last time. One damn slip-up and you're gone! Am. I. Clear?"_

 _Gutierrez went pale, "Yes, Staff Sergeant."_

" _Get to your ships!" He barked. Reynolds waited by her Staff Sergeant until he was ready to head to their ships, getting last minute instructions from commanding officers. When the flight leaders were dismissed, he headed in her direction, "Ready to fly, Corporal Reynolds?"_

" _Now that you're my wingman again, yes." She replied grinning._

" _No, you're my wingman. I'm the leader."_

 _Her brow raised, "Why do you always feel the need to defend your authority to me? Hmm? Do you feel threatened?"_

" _All the fucking time, get in the damn cockpit." She giggled and he gave her a gentle smile and gave her a hoist up to her ladder, "I got your six."_

 _Staff Sergeant Matthews jogged over, and ducked under the nose of his ship and clambered into his ship, sealing the cock-pit._

" _Solstice Leader, check in." Chimed Winter's Solstice Tower_

" _Solstice Team, let me hear you."_

" _Solstice Two, checking in." Tif replied._

" _Solstice Three, is present and ready to go!"_

" _Solstice Four, my engine light is on."_

" _Noted Solstice Four. Five and Six, how are you guys?"_

" _Six is good!"_

" _As is Five."_

" _This is Solstice Leader, to Infinity tower, Solstice Four needs a look over."_

" _Maintenance is on their way."_

 _Tiffany looked out over to her squad-mate to see his ship get swarmed by maintenance personnel, trying to make sure everything was squared away in time for them to take off._

 _Gauntlet Team took to the run way first, flying out in twos, taking their place, followed by four other teams. Watching them all go ahead riled Tiffany up._

" _Come on, let's go! They're going to take all the kills."_

" _Settle down, Corporal." Her Staff Sergeant chuckled, "There will be more than enough."_

" _Solstice Four is green light to go!" He hooted into the coms, "let's smoke some Forerunner ass!"_

" _This is Winter's Solstice Tower Control, you are clear to go. Engage at will."_

 _Staff Sergeant Matthews pulled forward, with Tiffany at his shoulder, to the run way. Smoothly they turned and stopped._

" _Mask on, Staff Sergeant."_

" _Yes, ma'am. You ready?"_

" _Yes, Sir!"_

 _He took off and she followed close behind, exiting the blue energy field to witness the fray between Forerunner fighter drones and UNSC dogfighters._

" _Holy shit! What the fuck is that?" Tiffany asked._

" _I have no idea, but we're heading that way." Both managed to take out a few of the enemy before they made it to the ship._

" _You've got a tail." Tiffany commented, "Barrel starboard- now!"_

 _Matthews maneuvered and Tiffany released a round of rockets, "You're clear."_

" _Nose dive!" Without hesitation, she did as ordered, blue filled her eyes and was thrown into a dizzying spiral._

" _Corporal Reynolds, RESPOND!"_

" _This is Reynolds, I hear you Solstice Leader."_

" _What's your status, you were unresponsive for over a minute."_

 _Tiffany waited to respond as she got her ship under control and took stock of herself and her ship, "All green, what the hell happened?"_

" _That giant ass, Forerunner ship fired at Earth!"_

" _Attention all UNSC fleets! This Fleet Admiral Hood, we must give the Master Chief the time he needs. All personnel, open fire at the Forerunner Composer!" The sky colored as all ships turned to the direction of the Composer, unleashing all they had upon it._

" _I need a squad to take out those shields on the outside!" Admiral Hood commed._

" _This is Solstice Leader calling in, what do you need us to do Admiral?" The Fleet Admiral explained quickly the plan that needed to be carried out, "Up for it, Solstice Two?"_

" _Always."_

" _Solstice Team is engaging, Admiral."_

" _Thank you, Solstice, get it done."_

" _Solstice on me!"_

 _He and Tif made their way back to the oversized Composer, the rest of their team coming up behind them. Taking out the fighters that they could, and went under the large ship, looking for their target._

" _Three Four, take those turrets out!"_

" _There!" Six called, "That's it there!" a glow emitted from within the ship, giving away where the ships' core was located._

" _Good eye, Six, time for a welcome surprise!" He nosed dived and the rest of his team followed suit, when he came up again towards the ship, His nose was pointed straight beneath the glowing structure, "Two, you and I will break it down, rest of you, fire in. We got to blow it up to help out the Master Chief. Firing now."_

 _Both Reynolds and Matthews released all the rounds of rockets they had left, and prayed their machine guns would finish the job, "We're coming in too close!"_

" _We'll make it, don't let up."_

" _Staff Sergeant!" She cried, as his ship turned into fire. She was knocked off course as her ship was hit by the repercussion of his explosion, and running into the Composer. Alarms went of inside her cockpit, lights flashing, and yells filling her ears. He'd been hit by a drone. Her ship was spiraling uncontrollably, desperately she tried to get her ship straightened out._

" _Corporal, your port wing has been sheared off!" She heard someone call out._

" _Corporal Reynolds, this is AI Rasputin of the Winter's Solstice, you need to let me take control, you are in fire trajectory of the Composer."_

" _There are too many G's" She gasped back._

" _Corporal, you have to flip the switch!" He replied, sounding almost desperately._

 _She struggled to reach out to her control panel when her ship hit debris and luckily slowed her down but her other wing had been damaged. She looked just in time to see the center of the Composer's center power up to fire again. Panicked she smashed her fist into the autopilot, and all of dark space, turned into bright blue light._

 _000_

"Mayday, Mayday, Mayday… this is UNSC Broadsword Solstice Two, requesting immediate evac. Survivor aboard. Prioritization code Victor 5-3- Tango Romeo 52140-95123"

"Sir, there's an broadcast for help, one of Winter's Solstice's fighter pilots."

"Someone survived?" Lasky asked, "Bring them in." A flight Lieutenant, sent rallied a rescue team, "Roland, what can you tell?"

"Significant damage to her ship, there's a window missing, surviving on her emergency backup oxygen, tank is low. She's not awake. That's all I can tell until she's aboard."

 _Xxx_

Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoyed.

REVIEW! Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rated M for sex**

Chapter 3

A dull thud echoed in her ears. _I'm so sorry,_ a voice whispered to her. She knew that voice, _loved_ that voice. She struggled against the fog, all she wanted to do was open her eyes, to be embraced by that man, but the fog, wirey and slippery, won and pushed her back down into darkness.

 _"Corporal Reynolds, Tiffany. It's time for you to wake up."_

 _Her eyes snapped open._

 _"Good," came the male artificial voice, "If you are to sit up, take it slow."_

 _Her eyes flickered over the metal ceiling and fluorescent lights, "What ship am I on?" She asked, her voice thin and reedy from disuse._

 _"The Infinity, and I am Roland." He said with a little bow to her as she eased herself up onto her elbows. He stood on a pedestal near her bed._

 _The Infinity was ringing a bell but she knew she had never heard of it, there were too many ships in the fleet to remember them all, "That mega-monster-mother ship? or I guess it would be this ship?" She wasn't sure how she had known that._

 _Roland chuckled, "Yes, that would be my ship."_

 _Tif sat up all the way and looked around. There was absolutely nobody else in medical other than her. It was almost spooky, and Roland seemed to read her thoughts, "Everyone either made it in one piece or didn't come back at all. Any minor injuries were treated within a few hours, you've been sleeping here for three days, we found you floating in space. Do you remember what happened?"_

 _Tiffany stared at him, her mind was blank, she remembered getting in her ship. She would have had to have fought._

" _Where is Sergeant Matthews, he wouldn't leave me by myself, he would have been here or had one of my squad mates stay."_

" _You don't remember?" He asked concerned. The medical doors hissed open, a decent looking commander walked in, she could tell though he was twenty years her senior._

" _I'm Commander Lasky," He said in a gentle voice, stopping next to the A.I. terminal, "Captain of Infinity. How are you feeling?"_

 _She was a little stunned that a commander was captain of such a ship, "forgetful?" she offered._

" _Roland?"_

" _She doesn't remember the battle, sir." He seemed so sad to say such a thing._

" _Is my team back on Winters Solstice?"_

 _By the look on the Commanders face, she knew they were dead, "all of them?" she asked. Commander Lasky nodded once, his chest heart hurting at her small voice and look of despair._

" _I'm so sorry. We will have you transported back to Winters Solstice. Roland, close up the report."_

" _Yes, sir."_

 _000_

"She hasn't been reacting to outside stimuli, though with you it is not surprising. It would be better if you did not provoke her. You shouldn't speak to her again until she is more fully healed, else her mind won't be able to handle the pain." Bornstellar said to him.

"She has been in there for days, they both have."

"She was mortally wounded, human. Let her heal, disruptions will only slow the process down."

John was feeling angry, and so frustrated, "but _she_ isn't." He said pointing a hand to Cortana, "Why isn't she waking?"

"How many humans do you know that could move, walk and talk since their conception?" John didn't respond, "She will wake in her own time, when she is ready."

He sighed remorsefully, dropping his head into a hand, that wasn't what he wanted to hear.

000

 _John looked over at her and gifted her with one of his rare, genuine smiles._

" _What?"_

" _You're so very lovely." He replied, "Last night was… wondrous. You make me very happy."_

 _Tiffany felt her face go hot, and she couldn't help but smile herself. She wouldn't admit her eyes felt a little damp too. She got up off her cot and walked over to him to place a kiss on his lips, she knew he picked up on her desperation. He had to know how much she truly did love him. She was grateful he pulled her into him tight as he did, she was sure her chest would rupture from her hearts' aggressive pounding. Both were submissive and dominating of each other in their passionate kissing. His kisses were perfectly suited to her, his hugs, the very shape of him. All of him seemed to suite her so perfectly. She didn't believe that someone could be so perfectly happy, yet she was. She couldn't describe it,_ him, _in any other way. Only perfect._

 _He had laid back, bringing her with him, she couldn't remember their mouths parting but both were missing garments, she grinned into her kisses, despite herself. She knew her focus tunneled when it came to him. She was attentive to his callused hands as they kneaded the back of her thighs, her rear and the small of her back. A hum of pleasure escaped her as his fingers dragged lightly up her spine and massaged the back of neck. Her eyes drooped closed as they traveled down her neck and throat to her chest. He rolled the pink bud of her nipple in between his fingers before taking it with a greedy mouth. She gave a whimpering moan and quivered all over, her belly feeling hot and tumultuous, he would never be able to touch her enough. She placed kiss after kiss a top the crown of his head as he continued his ministering to her breasts._

 _She shook harder as tears poured from her eyes, she pulled away to kiss his mouth and grind against him, she needed to feel him everywhere, but in an instant John was wiping and kissing her tears away, cradling her gently, "why are you crying?" he asked so sweetly concerned. How could she be loved by someone so perfectly wonderful after having been touched and violated by such evil? It wasn't fair, it didn't seem right that she should be so blessed by him. She didn't deserve it. She wasn't sure how she said it, how it came out but he seemed to understand. He understood only too well._

 _Every kiss after that was a silent apology for her suffering, every touch was a statement that she was perfect as she was, and every ounce of love he gave her was a testament that she would be free from the sorrow she was slave to if she only allowed it, just as he had done. And the three words that he whispered to her over and over again were salve to her healing heart._

 _000_

John brooded at the nearby table, watching his girls float in their tanks. He had recently banished blue team away. They were incessantly pestering him, concerned about his unusual demeaner. Worried, they had brought Halsey to observe but had informed them he was portraying normal mated human behavior. He had heard enough of their squabbling and sent everyone, more specifically his team. But he could still hear them standing just outside the door.

Tiffany twitched in her tank, and he was instantly in front of her tank. His speed and sudden movement startled Essence who was nearby on a console, "brain activity suggests she is coming out of her coma."

"Will she wake?"

He was greeted with brilliant gold eyes.

"I would say, yes. Ambience has awoken as well." He wasn't able to appreciate her humor. Essence initiated the tanks to drain, "You need to cough out all the liquid in your lungs." She said in that quiet, even tone of hers. Tiffany weakly laid against the glass as her body heaved out the fluids in her body, Cortana had collapsed entirely to the tanks floor, shaking violently as she dispelled the fluids in her lungs as well.

Bornstellar had arrived, carrying drying cloths and handed one to John, it would cover her from shoulder to toes. Tiffany's chamber hissed and opened, he held the large, soft, pale lavender cloth open, she rushed into it and his waiting embrace. He picked her quivering form up and took her to the table he had moped at for her to rest on, Bornstellar had done the same with Cortana.

Essence was waiting with her instruments to check the girls' vitals and overall health. Neither complained when Doctor Halsey showed up to do her own examination of them. After Doctor Halsey was satisfied, Cortana reached over and grabbed Tiffany's hand. Tiffany looked at their touching hands with a blank face, seemingly not wanting to be touched.

"Can you forgive me?" The first four words she had spoken. Tiffany looked away, face still blank. Cortana looked upset and worried at the reaction, but Tif squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"It wasn't your fault."

Cortana gave a weak smile, "We can blame John, it's what I usually do."

Tiffany giggled and coughed, "Sounds good to me."

John wasn't sure what they were talking about but it didn't sound good to him, "I'm going to have to disagree."

Both girls gave weak laughs. He wasn't sure how it would be between the two of them, but he was glad it was a good start. Cortana scooted over to hug Tif, and both sat cuddled until clothes had been brought for them and they seemed to separate grudgingly.

"Before you get too far," Bornstellar said, "We had to use our DNA to fill in the gaps for you both, you," he said to Tiffany, "for your surgery, to supplement your blood loss and to replace organs and bones," he looked to Cortana, "And for you we started with her so your base was human, but she was injured so we could only take so much before using our own. If you experience any side effects, you need to see me immediately. You need not worry of health concerns, if our DNA was incompatible, we would have already known."

"What sort of side effects are you talking about?" Tiffany asked concerned.

"Any kind." He said, leaving.

"I don't feel reassured," Cortana said.

"I don't believe assurance was his objective."

The girls gave each other a silent look. The twin behavior they were exhibiting was making John anxious and he wasn't quite sure why, "Come on, ladies. Get your clothes on before you catch cold." Cortana was still shivering.

Tiffany had been given one of her utility uniforms, Cortana had been given one of Halsey's dresses and cardigans. She seemed to like it but grumbled about how impractical it was and wished she had been given anything else. John couldn't help but feel proud. She'd always been a vain female.

"Now that you're not naked any more, can we have hugs?" Both girls looked to see the anxiously waiting Spartan II's. Kelly had spoken.

Xxx

Review! Hugs and kisses. Thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4

Concern tugged, poked and ripped at his heart as he watched Tiffany rehabilitate. Bornstellar had asked John that the two women remained within the facility until Essence was satisfied with their condition.

Cortana had little problems with new life in her own physical form, but Tif was uncharacteristically silent, unless she was alone with Cortana. He noticed the two would often whisper animatedly to each other but she remained quiet in front of him and the team and never wanted to be touched, unless it was by Cortana.

He couldn't help but feel a pang of hurt and jealousy thinking of accidental intrusions between them. Tiffany's demeanor was so off putting, he couldn't approach her. Coward was not a word he would ever associate with himself, but when he thought about confronting her, he felt nervous. She wasn't the same, and he didn't know what to do. He always knew what he had to do.

John leaned on the railing of the observation platform, watching Cortana complete strengthening exercises with the Lifekeeper. She had found Cortana had picked up Spartan traits. She was strong and fast. John knew that her real strength was her vast knowledge and would continue to pursue learning the physical aspect of the technology around to be an asset to him and the U.N.S.C. in that regard. John realized his mind had wandered away from when Cortana appeared by his side without him being any the wiser. She wrapped her hands around his arm, and rested her head against his shoulder. Instinctively, he leaned back into her.

"Something on your mind?"

"That obvious?"

"I never catch you unaware. Penny for your thought?"

John was quiet as he pulled his emotions by the rein, "Tiffany wont talk to me. She barely looks at me… I don't know what I should do. I can't blame her, though, because of me, she would have been dead."

"You can't blame yourself for that, John, and she doesn't either, I doubt such a thought has ever crossed her mind. As fate would have it, she fell into the arms of a technologically advanced species who saved the both of us, put us both back into your life. Some luck you've got."

"The same damned luck that got you both killed in the first place." He replied bitterly, "You'd both be safer and better off without me in your lives."

Cortana was constantly surprised with the physical feelings that came with emotional ones, and sorrow was a powerful one that took the air from her body, "The Master Chief I know does not dwell on such self pity." She replied diplomatically. "We might be safer, not being in your life, but we'd hardly be better for it. I wouldn't be alive, if it wasn't for you. The domino effect you created through out the galaxy. Tiffany loves you John, and I know you are used to her being the first to initiate, but she is confused, and scared, and she needs you now more than ever. But you need to put aside this pathetic self loathing you've recently picked up, and be the man I know you are, the man and partner she needs you to be."

John felt his face warm in embarrassment, "I guess I got to wrapped up in my own feelings to really think about her needs."

"That was apparent. Don't worry though, it just means you're human." She replied with a sweet knowing smile.

"Thank you for yelling at me."

"Any time."

000

John found Tiffany outside, sitting up against a tree, watching the ebb and flow of the ocean. The perfectly clear water reflected the pink orange light of dusk.

"I've been looking for you." She made no response.

"I need to speak with you." Again, she made no response. He forced himself still and looked at her. She had her hair trimmed again. The color she still had previous to her augmentation had been removed, her hair being all white. It draped in a lovely mess down her shoulders. The Breeze blowing the lighter pieces about. She wore the light, lavender garments the Forerunners had given her to wear about the facility, they had a knack of giving her colors that complimented her warm, golden skin. It was a simple gown that all the females Forerunners wore. John heated, the dress did little in hiding anything about her. She was beautiful.

He stepped in front of her a kneeled, forcing her to look him in the eye, he finally saw a great sadness was barely being kept at bay, "What's the matter?" He asked gently.

She shrugged and shook her head, "Nothing." She murmured. She heaved a sigh and looked down.

He hated to admit to himself she hurt his feelings thinking he could so easily be dismissed, but he cupped her face and forced her chin up, and her eyes found his again, "You really think that's a good enough answer for me? Please tell me, what is troubling you?"

She remained silent but her breath became heavy and irregular, and he quickly became concerned when her eyes pooled with tears, "What do you need me for when you have Cortana back?" John's heart stopped and dropped like a stone to his stomach. He hadn't anticipated such an answer, "Neither of us know where one started and the other ended, but we are not the same. Cortana is fun and wild and brave and I am not." Her shoulders slumped in defeat, tears finally trickling down from her eyes.

"You think I loved you for Cortana."

"Yes."

His hands fell, one sliding down her face to rub her chin in thought, "Can I be honest?"

"I think I would prefer it."

"I love your body, the way you move, your smile, your warmth, the way you fit against me. That is yours. And I know Cortana, there are great number of traits I love that I know don't belong to her… as for fun, wild and brave… you ever met a marine who was boring, tame and cowardly?"

She shook her head, he smiled at her, "Me neither." She gave a trembling smile, understanding his point, "You're not the same, and that's okay. It doesn't change anything. You're mine, and this is mine." He said kissing her head, "That won't change, I promise."

Her breath was still haggard but calming down as she thought on what he said, "You've been suffering this whole week, thinking you were less than. You should have just come talk to me."

"Like I said, I'm not brave… besides, I didn't want to get between you and Cortana, or be the reason for any problems. I'm sorry for distressing you. I feel like such a child. It's so hard to figure this stuff out."

"If you find a book on alien races, combining my two loves and separating them and how to deal with emotional throw back for the whole party, you notify me, and I will be the first to jump on that train."

Tiffany giggled and pulled her head out of her hands, "I guess none of this is precisely normal, is it?"

"I'm not a good judge of normal, but I would guess, no." she giggled again, brushing her hair out of the way, "I love your smile, I will do whatever I can to keep it there. I love you."

"You are being talkative and gushy!" She admonished, "Are you okay?"

He shook his head, "Not even remotely, Cortana had to yell at me to remind me I'm a grown ass man with a lady who nearly died and I needed to take care of her. It was embarrassing. I was drowning in selfish pity. It was disgusting."

She snorted a giggle, and he took it as his cue. He wrapped his arms about her picking her up, and bringing her in to kiss. He let himself fall back into the sand as he let her eager and demanding kiss consume him.

"I just need a promise, before we go any further," He managed to pant, "if you ever have anything to say, just say it. This last week has been torture."

She nodded in response and attempted to continue their activities but John pinched her and she gave a pouty scowl, "I promise."

xxx

A/N I want to apologize. Life kind of gets away from me, and my laptop crashed some months ago, I finally, FINALLY found out what was wrong with my wrists and hands. After like 7 years. I have pinched nerves from a muscle I tore in high school that healed wrong. So now I visit a message therapist every now and then and I'm golden. doctors are stupid. They just want your money. dick weeds.

anyways, much love, fluffy chapter. hope you like.


End file.
